The Hyrule Chronicles
by Asics
Summary: Many stories and adventures before, during and after the events of Ocarina of Time. Such as, the early war, Links mother, younger characters, new characters, and events that explain some things in OoT.
1. An Age of Chaos

To be brief, this is novelization of the Zelda games, not to mention new stuff that i'll create and write and input in certain places. For example, events that take place within the 7 years of Links sealing, and other things. I wish to go as far as Wind Waker for sure.

It starts with Ocarina of Time, or a little bit before that, and i don't know where it'll end. I want this to be a personal project for my last year in school,I want to do it for fun, for you readers, and for kicks I guess. To see how good i am at writing.

This is just a little intro i guess. Chapters will be longer than this most of the time.

So um, I guess we start now. (And yes, I got my pen name of the first chapter title)

Triforce Tales

**Chapter One:**

**An Age of Chaos**

Screams and cries are heard in the distant through out the dark night. No one else would've suspected the war to go so badly...so quick.

No one else additionally thought that one group of rebels would cause so much damage. Most thought they were just an outspoken group, rebelling against the ruling of the Hyrulian land. But soon, little by little, the 'leader' had gathered allies and soon had many followers, and it wasn't long before an actual rebellion broke out.

Ever since then, countless threats and uproars and even random acts of violence and fighting started happening throughout the land. It was obvious that they weren't going to stop and that things would only get worse until they were satisfied. There were even a few assassination attempts against the king, the ruler of the great vast land known as Hyrule.

It grew true that the events were getting more disasterous than the ones before them. Especially tonight...

Elsewhere, away from the screams and terror, a woman clothed in nothing but a brown cloak races as far as possible away from the village that was being ruthlessly attacked. She grew heavily tired as she continued on threw the icy cold night. Bundled in her arms, was a child, wrapped up in a thick grey cloth. A quick flash of light from the moon revealed the child to have bright blonde hair that swayed above his deep blue eyes.

When she could no longer stand it (literally), the mysterious woman sat down on the cool grassto recover strength and stamina. Panting slightly, the woman glanced down at her baby boy and held him close. Suddenly a voice rang out through the silence, calling out the womans name. She remained silent.

"Kira?" the voice called again.

Again, she remained silent.

"I know you're here. It's me, Sima," the man's voice called out once more.

"...Sima? Oh, thank the gods," the young woman, Kira, praised.

"Hold on, I can't see you," Sima replied.

Seconds later a flame errupted on the hand of the man called Sima. He had stringy black hair that merely went down to his ears. He also had an equally black goatee to match. He was wearing a cloak similar to Kira's, though less shreded and of a darker color. He made his way over to where the woman and her child were resting.

"Where've you been?" Kira demanded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you escape. I was tied up. Are you injured?" Sima explained.

Kira hesitated, but then nodded before revealing a large and rather bloody gash on her chest. Sima winced at the wound but then looked at her seriously.

"Kira..."

Before he could further speak, the woman removed the hood which had been hiding her face the whole time. A pretty face peered at Sima. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that resembled her childs, though her eyes were full of tears.

"How long have you had this?" Sima gasped, glancing back at her injured chest.

"For a while...I barely managed to escape alive, and with...him," Kira replied, nodding at her baby.

"Quick, we must hurry!" Sima announced.

Before Kira could even protest or reply, Sima quickly got her to her feet. Suddenly a horse appeared behind Sima as if from nowhere.

"You rest. I'll carry the child," Sima told her, as he helped her onto the brown horse.

Sima wrapped his arms around the young child, and lead his horse off into the night. Kira, atop the horse began to shift in and out of consciousness. She glanced at Sima as he lead them all into some sort of tunnel, and then collapsed on the horse, and knew no more...


	2. A Boy of Destiny

I hope this chapter is as good too. I'm highly doubting that i'll get flames, but be warned now that your negative opinions ('flames' in fanfiction lingo) do not matter and will be ignored, but more than likely laughed at.

Triforce Tales

**Chapter Two**

**A Boy of Destiny**

The next thing that came to vision was a dark grey hallway. Footsteps echoed in the silence and soon Kira was seen walking in the light of the hallway, though she did not know where she was, nor did she know the time. She gazed around curiously at mystious symbols of what might be an old hystoric language, carved on the surrounding walls.

She began to run her hands and fingers along the nearest wall, feeling the carvings. Before she could even guess what it meant, another sound was heard further along the hallway. Her head quickly spun around to see the hallway which ended in a bright white light. Suddenly, she noticed that the hallway was actually getting closer and closer. What was strange was that she hadn't even moved.

Not wanting to know what was beyond the light, Kira quickly turned and ran as fast as her legs would allow in the opposite direction. Despite her efforts, the end of the hallway had caught up with her, and soon she fell backwards into the light...into nothing

When everything came to, the first thing Kira noticed was the outline of a man. The only thing the shadowy outline gave away was the figure of the man, which was rather big and bulky. Big and strong looking to say the least. By himself, the man seems to illuminate nothing but darkness along with that sickly feeling the stomach gets; a feeling of discomfort.

The man slowly began to approach Kira, who tried to back away but ended up tripping over her own feet. As he neared, flaming red hair was noticeable, with equally red eyes. A grin flashed across his face as his hand reached for Kira.

Suddenly, a yelp of somesort was heard, but not from Kira. Another man had entered the scene, but only after ramming his shoulder into the chest of the first man. The man with the red hair flew a few feet and crash hard on the ground. Seconds later, the man was back on his feet, apparently unharmed, though the second man didn't seem too worried at all.

Kira looked up to see the second man. The one thing that stood out amongst the other features were the eyes. Deep blue...they were...somewhat familiar. Long dirty blonde hair waved in front of his forehead and slightly his eyes. Kira then looked down to see a hand covered in a brown fingerless glove. She looked back up at the mysterious youth and felt a rushing sense of trust she never thought she'd ever feel towards a random stranger.

Without question, she grabbed his hand, and he helped her to his feet. They once again stared at each other, and in that moment, Kira felt as though she'd known this person her whole life. A feeling she couldn't describe, but she felt as if she was this person...or at least similar to him.

"Kira? Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, coming out of the mysterious young man.

Kira had the feeling that this was not his voice at all, though it did sound like someone she knew. Before she could think further, the dark blonde hair'd man put himself in front of her so that he was now face to face with the first man. The sound of metal was heard, and a sword appeared in the right hand of the blonde man, as a shield appeared on his left arm.

The second man stood his ground ready to attack, while the first man did the same; flashing that evil grin like he did before.

"Kira...please...come back..." the same voice pleaded, but this time it did not come from the mysterious man.

Suddenly, like in the hallway, Kira was being moved without actually moving. She was being pulled away from the two men, and the last thing she saw was the young man charge wildly at the red-haired man, who also began to charge. Before to two titans clashed, Kira saw a blue dot hovering above the younger man...a fairy it seemed...

And then she came to...

* * *

"No!" Kira screeched, squirming wildly.  
"Gah! Kira, stop! You're in no condition to be moving like that," the voice from her dreams, gasped.

Kira began to pant repeatedly, glancing around at her new surroundings. The voice had apparently came from Sima, who was kneeling over her, looking more worried than she had ever seen him. Her hair was a mess and icy sweat covered most of her body. Her body was increadbly sore and was in enough pain without the large cut across her chest. Suddenly her eyes bulged.

"Where is he!" she demanded.  
"What?" Sima replied.  
"Where...where is he...my boy..." she panted wearily.  
"Oh, that. He's over there..." Sima sighed pointing to a nearby baby craddle that seemed to be made of gigantic leafs and sticks. To be blunt, it looked like an oversized birds nest.  
"Where are we?" Kira asked, trying to forget the dream or nightmare she just had.  
"We're in the forest...under watch of the Great Deku Tree..." Sima whispered.

Kira's eyes widened. She had heard many stories of the Great Deku Tree...and the forest people...or 'fairy folk' as some referred to them as. Suddenly, rolled over and began to cough. Blood began to spurt from her mouth.

"Gracious! What in the world happened?" Sima asked, obviously not wanting to wait any longer.  
"They attacked...our village...you already know...they tried to take...him," Kira wheezed, glancing at her young child who was peacefully asleep.

Kira tried to speak further, but her body wouldn't allow it. She collapsed on her stomach, and her face was buried in the soft grass. Sima quickly rolled her on her back. Tears were running down her face.

"Kira..." Sima said softly.  
"Sima...I'm not going to make it," she cried quietly, "I couldn't let them kill him. My child...the only thing I have."

By this point, Sima was in tears too. He gently held Kira's hand as she looked up into his eyes.

"Sima...please...give him a future. Keep him safe. He...he is...a boy of destiny. I can't explain it, but I sense...that he will change the lives of many...the course of the world even...I'm sorry if I sound a little crazy," she chuckled through her tears.  
"Don't be silly...I believe in destiny...in fate..." Sima smiled warmly at her.  
"Oh Sima, you've been so good to me all my life. You have been...my greatest friend...I hope you continue to do good...make people smile and warm as you did to me..."  
"Of course, Kira. Always," Sima nodded.  
"Bring him to me, please," Kira requested.

Without word, Sima rushed over to the craddle and once again bundled the baby in his arms. He gently brought him as he kneeled at Kira's side, and placed him in her shaking arms. She gazed into her baby's eyes and smiled.

"'Time passes...people move...like a river's flow...it never ends...' that's what someone wise once told me. I hope you move through your life with happiness, laughter, and joy. I sense that you'll change the lives of many, my son...Link," Kira whispered gently.

A few more tears leaked out from her eyes as she slowly fell back to the earth, her eyes closing for the final time. Sima felt an uneasy feeling as Kira's hand went lifeless and too fell to the ground.

* * *

Sima continued to silently cry as he picked up the child and held yet again.

"You heard everything?" he inquired.  
"Yes...I didn't want to interupt," a wise voice said from behind Sima.

Sima turned around and was now facing a rather large tree. He glanced at the baby in his arms and then to the Great Deku Tree.

"Will you take him?" Sima asked, wiping the tears on his face onto his cloak sleeves.  
"Yes. He will be safe here...hmm...I sense it too," the Deku Tree mused to himself.  
"Sense what?" Sima questioned.  
"This boy does have a big future ahead of him," the Deku Tree said thoughtfully, "But don't worry. He will be safe here, more than anywhere else. Just return him to that bed over there."

Sima nodded respectfully and did as he was told. After placing the young boy in the craddle, he bid his farewells to the Great Deku Tree, gently picked up and carried the body of his life long friend, Kira, and headed out of the forest...to where he was going, no one knows.


	3. The Man of the Desert

Sorry for the long wait folks. But here's update. I hope you all are enjoying it.

**Chapter Three**

**The Man of the Desert**

* * *

Elsewhere, away from all the war, battles, and tragedy, one place remained untouched. This place of course was the rebel base. Rumors had spread amongst many villagers that the rebels had finally made a central base of there own.

What most didn't know was where it was. Very few knew that its location was in the desert. That's as blunt as it got. What no one knew at all was that the rebels, in addition to the current war, were already fighting another one; their opponents being the feared females, known as the Gerudos.

While the rebels were slowly starting up trouble with the Hyrule Kingdom, they were simultaneously securing their new headquarters to make the oncoming war easier for them.

The Gerudos were already very strong and resourceful, even with their home being in the desert. Despite their best efforts to resist the rebels, they failed. Some were killed, most were held prisoner.

And though the rebels had thought they had won over the Gerudos, they didn't know that the Gerudos were already making a plan…

* * *

Deep beneath the surface of the earth, beyond the sand from above, a group of Gerudos were already forming a resistance. A rebellion of their own you could say. Rebels against rebels….

Before the capture of the Gerudo Fortress, several managed to escape to secret undergrounds, only known to certain Gerudos of high authority. The underground Gerudos were anxious for they knew the time to strike was soon.

"Everything is ready, my lord," a Gerudo announced to fellow Gerudo and young man, who remained in dark of the cave room.  
"Excellent. You are dismissed," the Gerudo accompanying the young man spoke from behind a green veil.

The purple clothed Gerudo bowed and made her exit. The one in green waited before she was gone completely before turning to the young man.

"Are you ready?" she questioned.  
A long pause came after this question. The young man rose from the chair he was sitting in and slowly began to pace.  
"Yes," he finally answered.  
"I hope everyone is as prepared," the one in green sighed.  
"It doesn't matter. I'll take them out myself if I have to," the man said with no emotion.  
"Don't be so hasty. Don't forget that I'll be at your side," Green said.  
"Yes, of course. I wouldn't forget you, Avail," the man smirked, glancing at her, "The time has finally come. To make my name known."

The young man, who was in his early twenties, began pacing towards the light that Avail was already standing in.  
"These rebels are merely but an inconvenience. But they are interfering with my own plan," the man mused to himself, "No matter. I shall put fear into all of them."

At this point, he was fully in the light. He had a fair build to his body, but he was still young. Black boots and black baggy-like and slightly ragged led up to black tunic-like clothing that covered his torso, which was also slightly covered along with his shoulders in a dark purple cape.  
He removed the purple hood that was with the cape to reveal a young dark face which held a grin along with deep blood red eyes. He had slightly big ears right below long stringy red hair that matched his eyes.

"I shall put the fear of Ganondorf into all of Hyrule!" he declared.  
"Yes, my master," Avail nodded after bowing.  
"Let us go. It is time…" Ganondorf grinned, leading the two out of the dark cavern.

And as the two left, the young man of the desert could only smile at the thought of what the future held for him…according to him anyway.


	4. Desert Brothers

Hey peoples, (or people/person), here's the next chapter. I changed the title of this (story, not chapter) because i think it makes it sound cooler. don't you agree? Of course you do.

Anyhoo, don't read it if you aren't going to review. I need to know how the story is doing and if i should bother continuing it. Reviews can be as short as you want,or whatever. i just want to know how many are following along with it, who's interested, and who wants it to continue.

Now that my rant is over, on with the show...er, chapter in this case.

**Chapter Four:**

**Desert Brothers**

Hot desert sands swept across the area. It seemed that the weather was in favor of the Gerudos for their upcoming attack, but the rebels were more than ready. Dress in covering robes of turquoise along with turbans that covered most of their face in addition to their head.

Actually, the only noticeable skin were the skin around the eyes (and the eyes itself) and the hands, which held weapons of many types. Most of the rebel fighters were positioned where the original Gerudo guards had been. Though the rebels were strong, it was indeed fact that they had only taken over the Gerudo fortress due to them attacking while they were off guard.

High above, in the watch room of the fortress, which was imbedded in the side of a canyon wall, one man of somewhat old age, gazed out at the fortress with grim satisfaction. He was dressed like those of his minions and fighters, but with no head covering and a change of color to dark green.

"It is a nice addition, isn't it? The fortress I mean," a voice said from behind the man.  
"Indeed it is," the man replied.  
"So…what are your plans?" the second man asked.

As the second man spoke, he walked into the light, fully revealing himself. He had short black hair, and a face of youth as opposed to the other, who slowly turned to face him.

"Take down Hyrule…"

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the caverns and caves of the canyons of the desert, a woman and child were conversing. One was a high level Gerudo, introduced earlier as Avail. The young child was dressed similar to the older woman. The woman was notified as the mother of the child.

"Come now, we need to find some place safe for you," Avail told her child, as she led the two of them through more cave corridors.  
"I don't wanna," the child complained.  
"Nabooru, you'll do as you're told," Avail hissed.

With no hesitation, Avail seized the hand of her daughter and led her down a darker and thinner corridor. After a few moments, it appeared to be a dead end. But Avail proved that untrue by opening a secret door.

"Now you stay here. Me and Ganondorf are going to try to take back our fortress and our home-" Avail started to say but was cut off by Nabooru.  
"But I don't trust him more than I do the rebels," Nabooru cried.  
"That matters not! He will be the Gerudo King, and soon he shall be the King of Hyrule and maybe even the whole world!" Avail told her daughter, obviously happy at the thought.

There was a still and long silence between the two. Nabooru could only stare at her mother in disbelief. Her mother rose to her feet and turned to leave.

"Don't leave this spot," she ordered.

Suddenly, before Avail could even leave the room, a loud explosive was heard, and definitely felt as it shook the entire cavern itself. Avail's eyes widened as she began to sprint, leaving behind her young confused daughter.

* * *

"What was that!" the old man demanded.  
"Like I would know," the younger muttered, getting to his feet having fallen over.

The two looked down to see a hole in the ground near the fortress. Sand had been blown away from whatever caused the explosion, and a cave entrance was what was left. The rebel fighters approached the hole cautiously and a few peered in. One was even brave enough to take a few steps in.

Without warning, something swiftly jumped out of the hole rather fast. So fast, no one knew what it was. After a few more jumped out, it was revealed that they were the underground Gerudos, who proceeded to attack the dumbfounded rebels.

"What? What is this madness?" the old man raged.  
"Oh boy, this doesn't look good," the younger one sighed.  
"Not for you anyway…" a voice said from behind them.

The two turned around immediately to face a man younger than the both of them, clothed in black and covered by a purple hood and cape. The young man removed his hood as soon as he arrived.

"Who the hell are you?" the old man roared impatiently.  
"Why should I tell you? You won't live long enough for it to matter," the younger man laughed, running his hand through his red hair.  
"We shall see, intruder" the old man replied as he charged towards Ganondorf.

However, before he could take more than two steps, and hand grabbed him by the hem of his green cloak. The hand roughly pulled him back and turned him around. The only possible person was the old mans younger prodigy…and it was.

"You will die before you get a chance to lay your hands on my brother. All of you will die," the younger man seethed.  
"Wha? But…no, no! You betray me, Lancedon?" the old man gasped.  
"I was never in allegiance with you to begin with," Lancedon sneered.

The old man glanced back and forth between his two attackers and had finally realized that they did indeed looked alike, with the exception of different hair color. The red one slowly approached.

"Hm, not too bright of a group, are they Lance?" Ganondorf chuckled.  
"You're telling me. It's your turn next time, Ganon," Lance grinned back, "so, what do we do with him?"  
"Well, he's not the leader of the rebels. Just in charge of 'us'," Ganon sneered, "So, he's of no use to us…"  
"I have an idea…" Lance smiled evilly.

* * *

During the fight below, Avail was leading her group against the oncoming army of rebels. Though the rebels won in numbers, the Gerudos won in skill. What neither group was expecting during the fight was for an old man to fall from the sky as if from no where.

He was dead upon impact.

eh? nice, eh? The brother thing will be explained and dealt with in later chapters. Until then...um, bye?


End file.
